Trouble while having dinner
by MicaChan89
Summary: Kiba wurde rot. „ Entschuldige ich war leicht abgelenkt“. Neji zog eine Augenbraue nach oben  „leicht? Wohl ehr schwer“ „Zieh dir nächste mal einfach mehr an. Dann kann ich mich vielleicht auch mal besser auf Essen konzentrieren...


!Kiba schlug dir Tür hinter sich zu. Gott, wie er diese verdammten Streitereien mit seiner Schwester hasste. VERFLUCHTER WEIBERHAUSHALT!!! Nein nicht nur, dass er im Bad nur einen winzigen Teil de Schranks zur Verfügung hatte nein, der Rest des riesigen Hauses wurde auch noch von ihnen eingenommen. Ein Wunder, dass noch keine Parfümflaschen und andere diese blöden, kleinen Döschen und Fläschchen bei ihm im Zimmer standen grrr…grässlich.

„KIBA"

Der eben genannte verdrehte die Augen. Hatte man hier den nicht einmal seine ruhe?

Einige Straßen weiter hatte ein gewisser Neji Hyuga zumindest genug ruhe um sich, wie er dachte „Wichtigeren Dingen" zu widmen. Neji fand, dass sein start ins Wochenende gar nicht perfekter hätte sein können. Der Rest seiner „schrecklich netten Familie" war ausgeflogen, für längere Zeit um genau zu sein, bis auf Hinata, aber die störte das ja eh nicht. Zusätzlich kam noch hinzu, dass er die nächsten Tagen Dienstfrei hatte. Er musste grinsen. Die zwei Deppen(Lee und Gai, wer auch sonst") hatten es doch tatsächlich geschafft sich beim Training irgendwelche Knochen zu brechen. Und laut Tsunade hieß das Bettruhe. Tja Pech für sie, Glück für ihn. So konnte sich Neji getrost wichtigeren Dingen widmen. Und diese Ding waren ihm zur Zeit lieber als alles andere… .

„DU KANNST MICH MAL" „MAL WAS?" „ MAL KREUZWEISE AM ARSC…"

„KIBA" „ ES STIMMT DOCH" „Rede nicht in so einen Ton mit mir" „Mum SIE( Kiba zeigte mit dem Finger auf seine Schwester) hat angefangen" „Bitte, ich habe angefangen? Geht's noch?" „NEIN und ich habe auch keine Lust mehr. mit dir über so etwas zu diskutieren, wie bin ich bloß auf die beknackte Idee gekommen DICH um einen Ratschlag zu bitten" „Es ist dein Pech hät´s mich ja nicht fragen brauchen" „ Ich tu´s auch NIE WIEDER glaub´s mir „SCHÖN FÜR DICH" „JA SCHÖN" „KIBA" „Mum ich versuche mich hier nur zu verteidigen" „Das ist mir egal, aber schrei hier nicht so rum, wahrscheinlich weiß die ganze Nachtbarschaft schon worum es geht" Kiba wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als seine Schwester ihm dazwischenfuhr „Wahrscheinlich? Natürlich wissen die worum´s geht. Die zerfetzen sich doch schon das Maul darüber. Immerhin geben sich die zwei ja auch keine große Mühe es besonders unauffällig zu machen, oder?"

RATSCH das war Kiba´s Geduldsfaden. Er schnappte sich seine Jacke, seine Haustürschlüssel und ging zur Tür. „Wisst ihr was? Wenn es euch zwei zu peinlich ist euch mit mir in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, dann lasst es doch einfach bleiben" Und mit diesen Worten schmiss er die Tür hinter sich zu.

Kiba lief durch die Straßen von Konohagakure bis er vollkommen Atemlos stehen blieb. Für den Wutausbruch würde er bestimmt noch ärger bekommen, aber nicht mehr heute, heute würde er bestimmt nicht mehr nach Hause gehen. Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen.

Kiba rang noch einige Minuten nach Luft und ging dann weiter. Er hatte ein bestimmtes Ziel. Allerdings würde es noch eine Weile dauern bis er da ankommt. Er war halsüberkopf losgerannt ohne darauf zu achten wo er hinrennt und jetzt stand er am anderen Ende der Stadt. Er seufzte und ging weiter.

Am anderen Ende der Stadt wartete ein inzwischen mürrischer Neji Hyuga darauf, dass ein gewisser Hundefreak endlich bei ihm Auftaucht. Er hatte sich mit dem Essen so viel mühe gegeben und dann kommt er nicht einmal. Neji seufzte wie lange ging das schon so?

Das sie sich immer wieder Verabredeten, sich dann aber doch nicht sehen konnten, weil irgendwie immer etwas oder irgendwer dazwischen kam. Und so sahen sie sich nur sehr selten, trotz dass sie jetzt schon fast ein Jahr zusammen waren.

Neji dachte daran zurück, wie er bemerkt hatte, dass er sich in Kiba verliebt hatte, in einen Jungen. Konohagakure ist zwar eines der Fortschrittlichsten Ninjadörfer, aber auch nur was die Technik betrifft. Was das Thema Toleranz betrifft so leben 90 der Menschen im Dorf noch im allertiefsten Mittelalter. Leider, werden Beziehungen dieser Art dadurch nur noch mehr erschwert. Als wenn es nicht schon schwer genug gewesen wäre sich zu Outen … .

Neji seufzte abermals und sah in dem Zimmer um.

In der Mitte stand ein Tisch, auf dem das Abendessen darauf wartete verspeist zu werden.

Neji wand seinen Blick nach links zur Kommode. Auf ihr standen zwei Bilder. Auf dem einen sah man Kiba und ihn, sie saßen dort ganz normal, nicht wie gerade frisch verliebte, aber wenn man genauer hinsah konnte man sehen, wie sie sich an den Händen festhielten. Eine für Neji´s damaliges Erscheinungsbild herausragende Geste. Überhaupt hatte es dieser kleine Querkopf geschafft ihn aufzutauen, na ja vielleicht noch nicht ganz, aber zumindest schon mal angetaut (Na was den jetzt? O.o) Er blickte auf das andere Bild. Auf dem waren er und seine Cousine Hinata zu sehen. Sie ist die einzige, der er erzählt hat das er nicht auf Mädchen steht sondern auf Jungs. Zuerst hatte sie recht perplext geguckt, aber zu seinen erstaunen hatte sie ganz anders reagiert, als erwartet. Sie hatte gelächelt.

Gott, was war er erleichtert gewesen, dass wenigstens ein Mensch für ihn Verständnis hatte. Der Rest seiner Familie hätte bestimmt nicht so freundlich reagiert wie Hinata-Chan.

Ding Dong (Wirkt irgendwie affig --"", oder?) Neji schreckte hoch uns sah auf. Kommt er jetzt doch noch? Neji sprang auf und ging schnellen Schrittes zur Tür.

„Da bist du ja endlich, wo warst du so lange?" „Tschuldige, ich hatte mich noch mit meiner Mum und meiner Schwester gestritten" „Irgendwie streitet ihr immer wenn wir uns treffen wollen, kann das sein?" „ Sie haben halt ein Problem damit, dass ich Schwul bin, dass ist alles".

Neji sah ihn geknickt an. „Ruf nächstes mal trotzdem an oder sag irgendwie bescheid, ich habe mir sorgen gemacht". Und indem er Kiba einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte beendete er das Gespräch. Kiba fing an zu murren. „Jetzt sei nicht eingeschnappt, ich hab´s nur nett gemeint" „Ja ja schon gut. Was gibs eigentlich zu Essen?" fragte Kiba während er sich auf einen Stuhl niederließ. „Ich hatte heute nicht viel Zeit, obwohl hätte ich gedacht das du dich mal wieder verspätest, hätte ich noch ein wenig mehr Zeit gehabt". Er grinste Kiba schief an und dieser schnitt eine Grimasse zurück. „ Wie oft soll ich mich denn noch entschuldigen?" „ Ja schon gut ich hör auf. Vergeben und vergessen. Um deine andre Frage zu beantworten, es gibt Curry".

Kiba liebte Neji´s Essen. Egal wie simpel das Gericht war, Neji schaffte es immer wieder daraus was Besonderes zu machen. Während Kiba aß, hörte er Neji zu, der gerade von seiner letzten Mission erzählte. Was sich jedoch als äußerst schwierig erwies, da Neji ein recht enges Muskelshirt trug, was mehr zeigte, was es verdecken sollte. Diese Tatsache machte es Kiba recht schwierig Neji zu folgen.

„Schmeckt es dir nicht?", fragte Neji „Bitte?" „Ich habe gefragt ab es dir nicht schmeckt, du kaust ewig auf einen Bissen herum". Kiba wurde rot. „ Entschuldige ich war leicht abgelenkt". Neji zog eine Augenbraue nach oben „leicht? Wohl ehr schwer" „Zieh dir nächste mal einfach mehr an. Dann kann ich mich vielleicht auch mal besser auf Essen konzentrieren"

„dann gefällt es dir also?" Kiba sah von seinem Teller auf „Jaaaaa es ist ziemlich…sexy".

Neji grinste in sich hinein, er liebte es Kiba aus der Fassung zu bringen. Kiba wurde wieder rot. „Süß" „Was ist süß?" fragte Kiba. „Ach nichts weiter"

Kiba schaute ihn verwirrt an. Neji musste wieder grinsen „Kiba … iss einfach weiter"

„Wieso kann sich das Geschirr nicht von selber abwaschen", motzte Kiba. „1. das wäre ein Phänomen und 2. unser Geschirrspüler ist kaputt" kommentierte Neji trocken. Kiba lies nicht locker „Aber ich bin Gast, wieso muss ich dir dann bitte schön helfen?" „Es geht schneller „ Und was haben wir davon?" Neji seufzte, trocknete sich die Hände ab, ging zu Kiba und umarmte ihn von hinten. „Neji?" Neji zog Kibas Hemdkragen nach unten und küsste ihn im Nacken. Kiba seufzte, und legte seinen Kopf zur Seite um ihm mehr Spielraum zu lassen. „Du hast noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet" "Brauch ich das noch? reicht dir das noch nicht?" Neji begann Kiba´s Hals zu küssen. Kiba musste einfach aufstöhnen. Neji konnte es einfach zu gut! Er wusste genau wie er ihn rumkriegen konnte. Es war einfach betörend und gleichzeitig waren alle seine Sinne hellwach. Kiba bekam eine Gänsehaut. Neji hatte Kiba´s Hemd nun auch an der einen Schulter runter gezogen. Neji begann nun Kiba´s Schulter vom Hals abwärts zu küssen. Er hatte schon längst bemerkt, dass sein Freund eine Gänsehaut hatte und dass es ihm Gefiel. Wenn man nun knapp ein Jahr zusammen ist sollte man doch erwarten das man sich einigermaßen kennt, oder?

Kiba stöhnte auf, es wurde ihm jetzt zu bunt. „Ich halt´s nicht mehr aus" „Hmm?" Neji stoppte und stutzte. Hatte er was Falsches gemacht? Doch ehe er sich versah, wurde er umgedreht so das er nun Kiba´s Position einnahm nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er nicht mit dem Rücken zu Kiba stand sondern ihn direkt ansah. „Was ist den lo.." doch ehe er sich versah küsste ihn Kiba auf dem Mund. Neji erwiderte, wo er doch heute Abend mal die Oberhand behalten wollte, gab jedoch schnell wieder auf. Kiba war einfach zu geübt und dominant in so was. „Hey" gab Neji protestierend von sich, denn er wurde gerade von Kiba angehoben und auf die Arbeitsplatte gesetzt.

Er löste sich mit leichter gewallt aus dem Kuss, den Kiba war gerade dabei ihm das Hemd hochzuschieben. Ihm ging das alles ein wenig zu schnell. „Kiba doch nicht hier" „Wieso den nicht?" Kiba fummelte immer noch an Neji´s Hemd rum „ Ich dachte du hast das ganze Haus für dich" „ hab ich ja auch aber doch nicht hier in der Küche" „und warum nicht bitteschön?" „ es ist mir einfach zu billig" (sorry, irgendwie hab ich keinen besseren Grund gefunden -- obwohl, ich das eigentlich schon ziemlich berechtigt finde. Oder nicht o.O?)

Kiba stöhnte auf „nee ne?" „Doch, außerdem bist du mir einfach zu schnell" „ ich bitte dich du hast doch angefangen und außerdem, wie oft hatten wir auf diese Weise schon Sex?" Neji sah ihn nun ziemlich wütend an. Er hatte es also wieder einmal vergessen. „Und wie oft habe ich dir danach gesagt, dass es mir zu schnell ging? Deswegen habe ich heute mal den ersten Schritt gemacht, weil ich gehofft hatte wir bleiben mal in meinem Tempo"

Kiba antwortete darauf nicht. Er wusste das Neji recht hatte. Neji hatte ihm schon oft danach gesagt, dass es ihm zu schnell ging und Kiba hatte ihm danach immer versprochen dass er es langsamer angehen wollte. Er hatte es aber nie gehalten, sein Versprechen … .

Stille. Beide sahen sich nicht an und sprachen nicht miteinander. Betretenes Schweigen und jeder hing entweder seinen Gedanken nach oder traute sich nicht das Wort zu ergreifen. Nach schier endlosen Minuten sprach Neji als erster wieder. „Ich brauche frische Luft, ich gehe Spazieren. ALLEINE!!" das letzte Wort betonte er besonders, als er gesehen hatte, dass Kiba ebenfalls nach seiner Jacke griff. Kiba sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. „Das ist nicht dein ernst?" „ Doch und nun darf ich dich bitten das Haus zu verlassen. „Das ist nicht Wahr, du schmeißt mich raus?!" "Ja genau das tue ich".

Kiba stand einfach nur da, er konnte es nicht fassen, sein eigener Freund schmiss ihn raus. Nach einigen Sekunden des Begreifens, schnappte sich Kiba seine Jacke und marschierte wutschnaubend an Neji vorbei, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Bevor er jedoch hinausging, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah Neji an. Neji sah sofort, dass er das doch lieber gelassen hätte. So sauer hatte er Kiba schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. „Glaub ja nicht", keifte Kiba „dass ich mich in den nächsten Tagen auch nur einmal bei dir melde!!". Und schon schmiss er die Tür, ein zweites Mal an diesen Abend, hinter sich zu.

Neji lehnte sich gegen die Wand und rieb sich die Schläfe. Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen? Der Abend hatte so gut angefangen und dann so was. Dabei wollte er doch eigentlich nur einen ganz gemütlichen, ruhigen Abend verbringen. In SEINEN Tempo NICHT in Kiba´s. Er wartete noch etwa fünf Minuten damit Kiba weit genug weg war, dann nahm er seine Jacke und verließ dass Haus für einen langen Spaziergang.

Kiba ging, nein er rannte, durch die Straßen von Konoha. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, noch vor knapp 15. min war es ein hervorragender Abend gewesen. Und nun? jetzt hatte er den größten Streit angezettelt den seine Beziehung bisher gesehen hatte. Obwohl…war er wirklich alleine schuld? Oder hatte sich Neji einfach nur zu sehr angestellt?

Während Kiba so durch sie Stadt rannte merkte er weder wohin er rannte, noch in wen er rannte. Er hatte diese kleine, zierliche Person die ihm entgegenkam gar nicht wahrgenommen. Und so kam es, dass er sie rücksichtslos umrannte.

„AUA!!!" „Oh entschuldigen sie ich habe…HINATA!!" „ja ich" „was tust du so spät noch hier?" „ich bin auf dem Nachhauseweg. Ich war bei Tsunade-sama zum Essen eingeladen". „alleine?" „ nein. Tenten-chan, Sakura-Chan waren auch eingeladen und Shizune-sama ist ja eh immer da". „Ach so…" Kibas Gedanken schweiften zu seinen Essen mit Neji ab. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Kiba?" „was? Ja ja es ist alles in Ordnung" „Sicher? Ich dachte du wärst heute Abend mit Neji zusammen?" „Ja das ist richtig. Ich war heute bei Neji allerdings… verlief es nicht ganz so wie geplant". Er wand seinen Blick ab und schwieg wieder. Hinata sah in weiter an. „Möchtest du vielleicht drüber Reden?" Kiba schaute wieder auf und lächelte leicht. „Sehr gerne"

Hinata ging mit Kiba durch den Park (Wieß der Geier ob Konoha einen Park hat. Ich hab da jetzt einfach mal eine hingesetzt XD). Es war ein traditioneller japanischer Park (jeder lässt seine Phantasie jetzt mal schweifen), es war still und somit die perfekte Atmosphäre um über einen "misslungenen romantischen Abend" zu sprechen. Kiba schilderte Hinata die Geschehenniesse des Abends, speziell die in der Küche. Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch, wie Kiba ihr erzählte, dass er Neji auf die Arbeitsplatte gesetzt hatte. „Was?" fragte Kiba, als Hinata ihm mit knallrotem Gesicht und halb offenem Mund anstarrte. „Ok, da war ich vielleicht ein wenig zu übermütig aber…" " übermütig ?Ein wenig? Kiba! ",Hinata schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf „hattet ihr zwei nicht erst kürzlich darüber geredet dass es ihm allgemein ein wenig zu schnell geht?" „äh ja hatten wir" „ und?", hackte Hinata nach „ja was und?" „Naja ihr seid doch bestimmt zu einem Entschluss gekommen, oder?" „ja aber.." „du hast dein Versprechen nicht gehalten!!", warf Hinata entrüstet ein „DAS ist es nämlich!". „Sag mal. Woher weist DU das eigentlich alles?" Hinata verdrehte die Augen. „Kiba, ich bin Neji´s Cousine schon vergessen? Und außerdem die einzige, neben dir, die weis das er Schwul ist" Kiba sah sie mit einem "du –brauchst –dich – hier –gar - nicht – so - aufzuspielen –Blick" an

„Schön das du über unsere Beziehung so gut bescheid weißt", murrte Kiba, „anscheinend ja sogar besser als ich selbst". „Neji braucht nun mal auch jemanden mit dem er reden kann und da bin ich nun mal die erste Person zu der er geht". Kiba sah betrübt aus. „Wieso erzählt er mir so etwas nicht?"

„Ich habs ja Probiert, aber entweder du hältst dich nicht dran, oder du hörst gar nicht erst zu".

Kiba drehte sich um. Da stand Neji im schein der Laterne. Er lehte gegen sie und hatte seinen schwarzen Parker angezogen und er sah, wie Kiba fand, einfach nur zum anbeißen aus.

(Vorsicht!!! Kitsch-Alarm XD!! für bleibende Schäden übernehme ich keine Verantwortung XD)

„Neji…" Kiba sah ihn immer noch regungslos an. „Na du.. Strubbelkopf" „ ich … ich wollte.." „schon gut. Ich weiß ja das du es nicht Böse gemeint hast" „ja aber ich habe mein Versprechen wieder mal nicht gehalten" „das stimmt allerdings", sagte Neji im ernsten Ton.

Kiba schluckte und biss sich auf die Lippe. Was nun? War er jetzt vielleicht zu weit gegangen? „Neji?" „hmmm" Kiba sah auf. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ist es jetzt aus?" Er nahm den Kopf wieder runter er wollte nicht das Neji ihn so sah. Neji ging auf Kiba zu, legt seinen Zeigefinger unter Kiba´s Kinn und hob seinen Kopf hoch und zwang Kiba so ihn direkt ins Gesicht zu Blicken. Ihm liefen stumm die Tränen runter. „ Nein" . Kibas Fassade gab nun endgültig nach und er brach in Tränen aus. „Schon gut", Neji nahm ihn in den Arm. „Aber ich hoffe es war dir eine Lehre". Kiba nickte.

„Sieht so aus, als könnte man euch zwei ja getrost wieder alleine lassen". Die zwei angesprochenen drehten sich um. Hinata hatte sich auf eine Holzbank gesetzt und das Gespräch der beiden interessiert belauscht. „Sag mal Hinata-Chan", Neji kam mit einem Zuckersüßen lächeln auf sie zu „könntest du dir vorstellen heute Nacht bei jemand anderen zu übernachten?" „ bei Tenten-Chan?" „ von mir aus auch auf der Parkbank" „danke aber ich denke ich ziehe Tenten-Chan vor. Trotzdem danke für dein Angebot" „ Du kommst morgen also vor na ja sagen wir 13:00 Uhr nicht nach Hause?" Hinata schwieg und schien zu überlegen. Neji sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Ok, weil du mein Lieblings-Cousin bist" „ich bin dein einziger" kommentierte Neji trocken. „ Siehste dann haste ja keine große Konkurrenz mehr". Sie grinsten sich an. „Danke Cousinchen" „ bedank dich später bei mir" „auf die übliche Art und Weise?" „Auf die übliche Art und Weise Cousin-Schätzchen" „das "Schätzchen" habe ich jetzt einfach mal überhört". Sie grinste ihn an und erhob sich. „Kiba-kun", Kiba drehte sich zu ihr hin „ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß heute Abend" Sie wand sich an Neji. „Dir natürlich auch Cousin-Schätzchen" Dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand zufrieden vor sich hinpfeifend in der anderen Richtung. Neji sah ihr noch kurz hinterher, schüttelte den Kopf und ging wieder zu Kiba.

„Was heißt auf die "Übliche Art und Weise" ", fragte dieser sofort „klingt irgendwie seltsam"

Neji legte seinen Arm um Kiba. „Du kennst doch bestimmt diesen Süßigkeiten stand auf dem Markt von Konoha, oder?" „jaa ich liebe seine Weingummis" „Weingummis?" „ja du nicht?" „ich für meinen Teil stehe ja eher auf die Schokolade aber, nein Hinata mag diese kleinen grünen Blätter die nach Waldmeister schmecken" (Die Dinger gibs es echt Ich liebe sie und es gibt sie nur bei uns auf dem Markt, zumindest habe ich sie in noch keinen Laden entdeckt Schade eigentlich) „ Die grünen Dinger in den 500g Packungen?" „Jepp" „ Die sind teuer „ „genau" „ Weis sie das ?" „ und wie sie das weiß, was meinst du warum sie die nur bekommt wenn ich etwas von ihr will" „ sieht man ihr gar nicht an" „ was?" „ das wir sone kleine Diva in unserer Mitte haben". Neji grinste Hinata und eine kleine Diva. Ok, es kommt hin wenn man länger darüber nachdenkt. „Was wäre wenn du nein gesagt hättest?" „ ich glaube sie wäre trotzdem gegangen" „ sicher?" „ ja dafür mag sie uns beide viel zu sehr, als das sie uns dann noch den Abend vermiesen würde. Wir sind da".

Sie standen wieder vor dem Hyuga-Anwesen. „ Du lässt mich wieder rein?" Neji nickte und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ich hätte dich gar nicht erst rausschmeißen dürfen" „dann sind wir für heute Abend also quitt?" „ Sieht so aus". Neji ging zur Tür, schloss sie auf und hielt sie für Kiba offen. „Darf ich bitten Monsieur" „ oh Merci beaucoup" (mein Französisch hat arg gelitten"). Kiba trat ein und hing seine Jacke an die Garderobe. „Und nun?", fragte Kiba „der Abend ist nicht mehr so jung wie vorhin" „ du hast also keine Lust mehr?" „nach der Pleite ja wohl weniger" „schade", fügte Neji hinzu und nahm die erste Stufe von der Treppe „dabei hatte ich extra mein Bett frisch bezogen, aber wenn du nicht mehr willst" Neji macht sich mit einer gespielten beleidigten Miene auf den Weg nach oben. Kiba spurtete los und stellte sich Neji in den Weg. „Hab ich dass gesagt? du musst dringen mal zu Ohrenarzt Neji, ich habe doch gesagt dass ich mir nichts Besseres vorstellen könnte". Kiba schlang die Arme um Neji´s Taille. „Ach sie an der Herr will also doch?" „ sehr gerne sogar". Kiba küsste ihn. Neji lies sich drauf ein. Kiba legte seine Hände unter Nejis Hintern „ darf ich", fragte er vorsichtshalber nach, „was?" „ na dich Hochtragen" „ nur zu", Kiba hob Neji hoch und trug ihn ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen in Neji´s Schlafzimmer.

„Ich bin wieder daha", Hinata warf die Tür hinter sich zu und ging in die Küche. Sie schnappte sich eine Wasserflasche, trank einen Schluck und sah auf die Uhr. 14:00 Uhr, ich hab euch sogar noch ne stunde mehr Zeit gelassen Jungs. Sie ging gerade nach oben, als sie Stimmen hörte. „Neji komm in die Wanne, dass Wasser wird kalt" „ja gleich ich hab die Tür zufallen gehört. Ich gehe noch mal schnell nach unten und sehe nach wer uns den da Besucht" Hinata seufzte, rannte nach unten, schnappte sich ihre Tasche, Jacke und Schlüssen. Dann ging sie noch schnell in die Küche schrieb etwas auf einen Zettel, legte in vor die Treppe und ging.

Neji kam gerade die Treppe runter, als er beinahe auf etwas ausgerutscht wäre. Er schaute nach unter und entdeckte den Zettel. Er hob ich auf, las ihn durch und grinste. „Neji komm jetzt endlich" „ sofort". Er nahm den Zettel und ging nach oben ins Bad. „Wer war das denn", fragte Kiba. „Hinata" „ und nun?" „nichts sie ist wieder gegangen" Kiba stutzte „warum?" Neji zeigte Kiba den Zettel. Dieser las ihn schnell durch. „Du hast wirklich eine Rücksichsvolle Cousine Neji". „Ja ich weiß, deswegen mag ich sie ja auch so". Neji stieg zu Kiba in die Wanne und die beiden widmeten sich ihrer ganz eigenen Nachmittags –Beschäftigung.

Zettel: Bin bei Tsunade –sama. Sie hat mal wieder zuviel gesoffen und jetzt geht es ihr dementsprechend schlecht . Ich kümmere mich ein wenig um sie.

Ich wünsche euch beiden noch viel Spaß mit euren freien Nachmittag.

PS an Neji: Die Waldmeister-Blätter sind gerade im Angebot !


End file.
